Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method for monitoring a paging message in Machine-To-Machine (M2M) communication and an apparatus using the same.
Related Art
As Machine-To-Machine (M2M) communication (also called Machine Type Communication (MTC)) is one type of data communication including one or more entities that do not need a human interaction. That is, M2M communication refers to a concept in which a machine apparatus not a terminal used by a person performs communication using an existing wireless communication network. A machine apparatus used in M2M communication can be called an M2M device, and the M2M device is various like a vending machine, a machine for measuring the water level of a dam and the like.
An M2M device has different features from a common terminal. Service optimized for M2M communication can be different from service optimized for human-to-human communication. As compared with current mobile network communication service, M2M communication can be featured in terms of different market scenarios, data communication, low costs and efforts, a potentially very large number of M2M devices, a wide service area, and low traffic per M2M device.
In an idle mode, a terminal awakes only for a specific interval and transmits and receives data in order to reduce battery power. A network re-entry process is a process in which a terminal returns to a connected state with a network in an idle mode.
In an idle mode, a terminal periodically awakes in a paging cycle and monitors whether a paging message is received or not. In M2M communication, a long paging cycle of several hours is taken into consideration depending on the type of application. This means that an M2M device must wait for several hours until a next paging cycle is reached if the M2M device misses a paging message in what paging cycle.
There is a need to monitor a paging message in which the features of M2M communication are taken into consideration.